Brotherly Tension
by doctorwhofanatic19971
Summary: An exploration in Mycroft and Sherlock's Relationship. Follows 221B format. 221 words, last word ending in B. Warning's Incest, Implied themes, Might Go to M later, unsure.
1. Chapter 1

Father threw a fit earlier.-SH

Did he hurt you?-MH

No.-SH

Sherlock, answer me honestly.-MH

He may have hit me a few times.-SH

Where?-MH

A club in the ear.-SH

Does it hurt?-MH

A little, yes.-SH

I'll be home soon, stay calm.-MH

I locked myself in your room, father has a key to mine.-SH

Good, stay there.-MH

Trust me; I wasn't planning on leaving.-SH

I have bad news.-MH

Please tell me you're able to come home still.-SH

I'm afraid I'll be in late.-MH

Father made the staff go home. Mothers is hiding in her room and Father is trying to coax me out.-SH

What happened that he threw a fit?-MH

He was blaming things on you, saying your coming out was the reason his company was falling. I stood up for you.-SH

That man is an idiot. Just ignore him Sherlock.-MH

Can I sleep in your room tonight?-SH

Brother, you know that will cause problems. I already get enough criticism for coming out, don't subject yourself to it to.-MH

I'll leave for my room before Father wakes.-SH

You tried that last time; it didn't work out well. You nearly got caught by a servant. Goodness knows what Father would do if he caught you.-MH

My, we can't keep doing this. I want to be with you. -SH

I know. As do I brother.-MH

Authors Note: Hello everyone, this is T for now for suggested themes and what not. It may or may not go up. I'm not sure. Review and I'll continue!


	2. Chapter 2

You left early this morning.-SH

I had a meeting.-MH

Father has calmed down though.-MH

You did not even get to say good bye.-SH

My apologies brother. I did not want to wake you.-MH

I really need my own flat.-SH

How would you like to pay for it?-MH

I could sell again. It made me a lot of money last time.-SH

No. You are not getting in to that again. I got you off of it for a reason.-MH

Cocaine is not that bad. I would sell it. I wouldn't get hooked again.-SH

You say that. I wish I could believe it.-MH

You know I need to get out of here. I am going to be 18 in a week.-SH

I'll pay.-MH

What?-SH

My', answer me.-SH

I need you to answer.-SH

Please… I'm begging you.-SH

I haven't been able to make you beg in a while Dear me.-MH

You can not buy me a flat.

I wasn't planning on it.-MH

What?-SH

I'm buying a flat, yes.-MH

Oh. You're moving?-SH

Yes, I found a flat down town.-MH

When are you leaving?-SH

Next week.-MH

Oh… I suppose that's alright.-SH

You sound upset.. Why?-MH

Of course I'm upset! You're leaving.-SH

Yes, so?-MH

You're leaving me!-SH

What gave you that idea?-MH

What?-SH

You and I are moving into 221B on Baker Street.-MH

Happy Birthday little brother.-MH


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock, Come home.-MH

Sherlock, please…-MH

I'm sorry, I really am. I was just caught up in the moment. -MH

No. That's not all. You asked if we could try something new. You said I could use the safe word if it got to be too much. Well it did! I used the safe word My! And you kept going!-SH

Forgive me…Please 'Lock.-MH

I'm still bleeding you know.-SH

I have little self control. I am aware of it.-MH

I do regret my actions.-MH

Come home brother. To me. Crawl back into bed and I'll hold you close. I'll make you tea. I'll make it up to you. Just, /please/ don't leave me.-MH

I'm not going to leave you. I need you just as much as you need me.-SH

How can I make it up to you?-MH

I have a few ideas.-SH

Like what? I'll do anything.-MH

Anything?-SH

Oh, you are sly. You are sneaky. -MH

You must be feeling better though.-MH

I am, I got some medical attention. My arse is going to hurt for a few weeks, but I'll survive. You have a good swing. -SH

I really am sorry brother. You know I love you.-MH

I know Mycroft. I love you to. My tempers has gone down.-SH

I'll make it up to you.-MH

I know.-SH

One word my dear, blowjob.-SH


	4. Chapter 4

I'm in the mood to include Victor Trevor in this chapter. People have different ideas when they think of Victor Trevor so here's my idea of what happened.

Sherlock met Victor Trevor at a gay bar and they ended up going to Victor's flat for a one night stand. After the sex, Sherlock caught Victor smoking a joint and he tried it, this is where his addiction started. They met up several more times, each time Victor supplied Sherlock with drugs in exchange for sex. One day Sherlock showed up for his weekly supply and denied Victor the sex he wanted. Victor got angry and ended up raping him as a last resort. When it was all over, Sherlock called Mycroft and told him what had happened. Mycroft organized Victor's death and got Sherlock into drug rehab.

So there's a quick summary, enjoy everyone!

Sherlock, where are you?-MH

You know exactly where I am brother.-SH

Ah, today. Yes. Come home, I'll make it better.-MH

No you won't! You can't!-SH

It's been almost ten years, why does it still bother you?-MH

He raped me My'. That's not something easily forgotten.-SH

You're being childish. –MH

I'm being human.-SH

I thought we were machines.-MH

Caring is not an advantage.-MH

I'm tired of being so inhumane.-SH

Why the sudden change?-MH

My heart as been controlling me more than my brain lately.-SH

Why's that?-MH

I'm not sure. I think I'm sick.-SH

You're not ill, you're human, though it's boring, it's normal. Don't worry.-MH

Do you ever feel like this?-SH

Of course I do. I've felt it all. Anger, lust, hatred, and sadness. How do you think I felt when I put you in drug rehab? I didn't want to do that to you, but I love you. –MH

Was it really that hard?-SH

In a way. I wanted you to get better health wise, but I was afraid of what your time alone would do to you. I thought you might be angry with me.-MH

I was, but I got over it.-SH

Will you be returning tonight?-MH

No, I've plans with John, probably spend the night. –SH

Very well. I love you. Take care of yourself, and sleep well brother.-MH


End file.
